La Caida del Reino
by Maxter-G
Summary: El villano volvió, el héroe no, y un próspero reino se hundió en tinieblas... ¿Cuánto hay de verdad en la leyenda? ¿Cuánto se olvidó en las arcas del tiempo? Aquello busca mostrarnos la historia de una lucha olvidada... la historia de la caida del reino.


La legenda de Zelda: La caída del reino 

Intro

Entre las leyendas que nos llegan del pasado remoto, hay una que dice así...

Hace mucho tiempo, existió un reino que ocultaba el poder dorado de las diosas.

Era un lugar hermoso, de verdes bosques y enormes montañas, donde reinaba la paz.

Pero un oscuro día, fue presa de la ambición de un hombre malvado que le arrebató el dorado poder.

El reino cayó en las tinieblas...

y cuando el pueblo había perdido casi toda esperanza, apareció de la nada un joven vestido con ropas verdes.

Con su misteriosa espada, el joven sepultó al villano y devolvió al reino la luz.

Debido a que venía de otra época, el pueblo lo llamó El Héroe del Tiempo

Muchos años después, cuando la historia del joven se había convertido en leyenda, en el reino volvieron a soplar vientos de tragedia.

El villano que le héroe había sepultado resurgió de las profundidades de la tierra.

El pueblo confiaba en que el Héroe del Tiempo volvería a salvar el reino... pero el héroe no apareció.

Al pueblo, indefenso ante el inmenso poder del oscuro villano, no le quedó nada más que rezar y enconmendar su destino a los dioses.

¿Qué habrá sido de aquel reino?

Nadie lo sabe...

Aunque su recuerdo se ha borrado, la leyenda aún se respira en el viento

En una remota isla, cuando los hijos varones llegan a cierta edad, lo celebran vistiéndolos con ropas verdes

Para que se conviertan en hombres valientes como aquel héroe de la leyenda, aquel cuyo corazón vestía el viento verde de la pradera y cuya espada era un torbellino que disipaba las tinieblas.

Pero...¿Cómo pudo aquel malvado villano regresar de su prisión?

¿Por qué el Héroe del Tiempo jamás regresó para volver a salvar su amada tierra?

Toda pregunta tiene su respuesta, y espero que la historia que conoceremos en las siguientes líneas nos aclare lo que no sabemos de esta leyenda...

Capítulo primero

I

El gallo hizo sonar su canto por todo el rancho apenas el sol comenzó a iluminar las praderas de Hyrule. El sonido que emitió el ave despertó a todos los habitantes de la granja, desde los pequeños pollitos hasta el dueño del lugar, el granjero Talon, un hombre ya de edad entre adultez y vejez, de pelo entre castaño oscuro y canoso, lo suficientemente abundante en la parte de atrás como para hacerse una cola, pero escasísimo en la parte superior; de nariz y cejas grandes, con un bigote tremendamente abundante, también blanqueado por el paso del tiempo. El hombre maldijo por lo bajo y abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiendo cómo el sueño le hacía bajar los párpados cada vez que podía levantarlos casi completamente. Las gallinas cacareaban tranquilamente a su alrededor mientras el sol de la mañana entraba por una de las ventanas de la habitación. Estaba acostado sobre un montón de paja junto a una caja de madera que lucía la imagen de una res en sus costados. Mientras se convencía de que tenía que levantarse, el viejo Talon escuchó cómo Ingo, su ayudante, bostezaba mientras salía de su habitación, ubicada en la misma casa en la que el dueño del rancho estaba descansando, pero en el segundo piso de esta. El trabajador bajó las escaleras mientras se abrochaba una de las tiras de su jardinera blanca. A diferencia de Talon, Ingo era delgado, y su pelo no escaseaba en la parte superior de la cabeza; tampoco abundaba en la parte trasera de esta; su bigote era menor que el de su jefe, puesto que mientras el de este último se extendía hasta las orejas, mezclandose con la barba, el de Ingo lo hacía sólo unos 6 centímetros, terminando este en punta. El color de su pelo era muy parecido al de su jefe, con la diferencia de que sus canas lo hacían ver más joven a él, ya que a pesar de tener la cabeza blanca, eso no se veía tan mal como una calva arrugada. Cuando vió a su jefe echado en el piso rascandose la calva cabeza, le dio una mirada que por unos momentos reflejó odio, luego miró hacia la nada y finalmente le dedicó una mirada de saludo.

-Bueno días, señor Talon –dijo Ingo mientras pasaba junto a su jefe y se dirigía a la puerta.

-Buenos días...- el hombre bostezó ruidosamente-...Ingo.

Ingo abrió la puerta y alcanzó a mirar por última vez a su jefe antes de dar un disimulado portazo. Se escucharon unos casi inaudibles rezongos al tiempo que el granjero se dirigía hacia el establo, una edificación de madera ubicada de manera paralela a aquella que le había servido de habitación a los dos viejos durante todo el tiempo que habían durado sus vidas.

Talon volvió a bostezar y se acurrucó en el montón de paja. Lentamente sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse nuevamente, pero la puerta se abrió justo a tiempo y una muchacha de pelo rojizo y rostro alegre entró en la casa cargando una canasta con sus dos manos.

-Buenos días padre, veo que dormiste bien –dijo la muchacha, mirando alegremente a su padre mientras se acercaba a un grupo de gallinas ponedoras.

-Buenos días...-el hombre bostezó al tiempo que se desperezaba -...Malon.

La muchacha revisó una por una las gallinas ponedoras, y cada vez que encontraba un huevo lo ponía en la canasta. Mientras tanto, su padre se incorporaba y volvía a desperezarse.

-Padre, espero que no se te haya olvidado que hoy hay que llevar el pedido semanal de leche al castillo –dijo Malon mientras contaba los huevos que habían en la canasta –Oh, pero qué suerte, también podremos ir a vender huevos al mercado, esta canasta ya tiene más de una docena.

-¿Una docena? –preguntó Talon, extrañado –pero hija, con una docena no nos alcanza ni para un desayuno!

-Descuida padre –contestó la chica, quiñando un ojo y sonriendo –lo que ocurre es que he revisado sólo a tres gallinas.

Talon miró la canasta y luego al montón de gallinas que se encontraban en sus lugares de ponedoras. No era necesario ser el científico del Lago Hylia para darse cuenta de que de las más de quince gallinas que faltaban por revisar tendrían que salir suficientes docenas huevos como para hacer una docena de desayunos.

II

Todavía no amanecía y uno de los habitantes del castillo de Hyrule ya estaba despierto. Sin embargo, no era por que se hubiera despertado temprano. Si lo decimos con exactitud, fue porque algo la despertó antes de tiempo. Ahora estaba de lado en su cama, mirando a través de las cortinas de la ventana más cercana cómo las estrellas le guiñaban el único ojo que tenían.

No era la primera noche que despertaba por un sueño, y lo más preocupante es que no era la primera noche que despertaba por el que había tenido recién. Hace varios días le había pasado lo mismo, y por culpa de eso había estado a punto de actuar precipitadamente. Al menos eso creía entonces, porque ahora que el sueño se había repetido comenzaba a preocuparse mucho más que antes. Se incorporó lentamente, venciendo fácilmente al sueño, y miró el velador de madera junto a su cama. Tomó una cajita que había sobre este y la puso en su regazo. La abrió lentamente y se quedó mirando el objeto que había en su interior. Ese instrumento le traía muchos recuerdos, pero lo más importante era que le recordaba a alguien. Cogió esa fuente de memorias y reflexionó en lo que había ocurrido hace unos días.

-Por favor, hazme caso y no te arriesgues.

-No puedo hacer eso, Zelda. ¿Acaso voy a dejar ir a los demás soldados solos?

-Pero lo que soñé me dice algo...me inquieta.

-Lo sé, y te agradezco mucho que te preocupes por mi. Pero no quiero quitarles a mis guerreros la presencia de su...

-Te lo ruego!

-Zelda...

-Mira, yo sé que un sueño así es difícil de creer, pero...

-No pienses que no te creo, tú sabes que he confiado en ti desde siempre.

-¿Entonces?

-Tú sabes que el reino necesita defenderse, y no quiero dejar de ayudar. Míralo así: esa vez que tú presentiste lo que ocurrió hace unos 10 años, lo que soñaste se hizo realidad, pero sólo se cumplió completamente porque se hizo lo necesario para que se cumpliera. Si no le hubieras dicho a nadie lo que había ocurrido, jamás se habría hecho realidad la segunda parte de tu sueño.

-Pero este sueño tiene sólo una parte, y es sólo esa parte lo que me preocupa.

-Te prometo que me voy a cuidar. De hecho, te doy mi palabra de general real...

-Había olvidado que ahora somos sólo Princesa y General...

-Zelda...por favor, confía en mi. Te prometo que voy a volver sano y salvo

-...

-¿Cuándo te he fallado?

-Buena suerte... y por favor cuidate mucho, no sé que haría si te pasara algo...

-No tienes por qué saberlo, porque no va a ocurrirme nada malo.

-...sí...perdóname por precipitarme, tienes razón. Sé que puedo confiar en ti plenamente.

-...gracias...

Ahora que recordaba lo que había hablado con él, se daba cuenta de que podía estar tranquila. Siempre se había preocupado por él, pero también siempre lo veía regresar. Lo mejor era confiar en él, como siempre, y no dejar de lado las responsabilidades que tenía. Después de todo, no faltaba mucho para que amaneciera, y el compromiso que tenía hoy era demasiado importante como para dejarlo en segundo plano.

Guardó el instrumento en su caja y dejó todo en su lugar. Trató de despejar su mente por completo, y cuando lo logró se levantó y fue a prepararse.

Hyrule estaba en silencio en ese momento. Nada perturbaba la tranquilidad de la noche, y mientras casi todos dormían, una princesa y un gallo se esforzaban por cumplir sus responsabilidades. Este último lo hacía como todos los días: esperaba pacientemente a que las primeras luces del alba le avisaran que tenía que cantar.

III

El sol aún no salía y la luz de la bodega se encendió poco a poco, como si la llama de la antorcha tuviera tanto o más sueño que el hombre que la había encendido. El sujeto acercó una linterna de aceite a la llama y, luego de haber encendido el aparato, lo dejó sobre una mesa de madera para luego, a la amarillenta y bailarina luz de estas dos llamas, calzarse sus botas. Se incorporó y cogió su armadura de una especie de percha para corazas y yelmos. Se la ajustó mientras veía por la pequeña ventana cómo, en el horizonte de la pradera de Hyrule, el cielo comenzaba a cambiar disimuladamente su color azul oscuro para dar paso a un tono algo más claro, todavía imperceptible para alguien que no esté acostumbrado a contemplar día tras día el amanecer en esta tierra. Poco a poco los rayos del sol comenzaron a hacerse notar y a desplazar el oscuro manto azul que cubría el cielo nocturno. El guardia se puso su casco, tomó su lanza y se dispuso a abrir la puerta de madera. Una vez afuera de la bodega de grises ladrillos y estando a un par de metros de distancia del puente levadizo recogido, miró hacia arriba y contempló la retirada de las últimas estrellas que quedaban en el cielo. Entonces supo que debía encaminarse hacia el mecanismo del puente levadizo. Con paso constante caminó por fuera de la bodega, dirigiéndose a la parte trasera de esta. Apoyó su lanza contra la pared y miró una última vez el firmamento. Una estrella parpadeante y danzarina, dueña de una luz más dorada que las demás, comenzaba a desaparecer poco a poco, siendo esta la última de sus hermanas en dejar el cielo para dar paso al padre sol.

-Hasta la noche –dijo el guardia, dirigiéndose a la estrella. Acto seguido, tomó con ambas manos la manilla que accionaría el mecanismo del puente levadizo y giró de esta al tiempo que el canto del gallo del Rancho Lon Lon despertaba a casi todo Hyrule, invitándolo a comenzar un nuevo día.

IV

La sirvienta tocó la puerta tres veces y esperó. El ancho pasillo lucía magnífico gracias a la luz que entraba por los grandes ventanales. Era como si el aire en el interior del catillo fuera de oro, pues así lo hacía ver el sol matutino.

-Adelante! –dijo en voz alta una voz desde el interior de la habitación.

La sirvienta abrió la puerta y se encontró con una habitación que no parecía haber sido usada para pasar la noche anterior.

-¿Y este orden? –preguntó, sin comprender por completo lo que veía. Miró la cama, las cortinas, los ventanales, las mesas...todo estaba en perfecta posición.

-Me levanté temprano para no retrasarme. Ya sabes que no me gusta ser inpuntual –dijo una voz femenina al tiempo que unos pasos rápidos se escuchaban detrás de la sirvienta.

-Pero si ayer se acostó tan tarde! –contestó esta. Luego miró a la muchacha de arriba abajo y se olvidó de lo último que había dicho –luce magnífica, Princesa.

-Gracias Mada. Bueno, ahora tenemos que apresurarnos. Aún no he tomado desayuno.

-Pero pensé que el Rey goron la había invitado todo el día a que visitara su ciudad, "con comida matinal incluida", como dijo el mensajero –señaló la sirvienta.

-Te recuerdo que prefiero pasar cuando me ofrecen rocas, aunque sean de la mejor calidad del reino –explicó la chica sonriendo, mientras Mada se reía a carcajadas y ambas se disponían a salir de la habitación.

-Pero señorita, no creo que el tiempo lo alcanze para tomar un buen desayuno antes de partir.

-No te preocupes, sólo necesito comer algo que me mantenga sin mucho apetito hasta la hora del almuerzo. Además, hablé con el Rey Zora y me dijo que llevará un regalo del cual todos podremos disfrutar.

-¿Cree que sea comida? –preguntó la sirvienta.

-Lo espero –respondió Zelda.

V

El movimiento en el castillo había comenzado poco tiempo después de que el gallo cantara. Los artesanos fueron los últimos en aparecer de pie, pues la noche anterior se habían quedado hasta tarde repasando el regalo que la Princesa le entregaría al Rey de los gorons. El capitán de la Guardia Real contaba a sus soldados para asegurarse de que todos estaban ya levantados y listos para partir. Se fijó en lo disciplinados que se veían, ordenados en una perfecta formación se dos filas, una a cada lado del pasillo principal de entrada al castillo. No faltaba ningún soldado. Todos estaban ahí, como se les había pedido el día anterior antes de irse a descansar.

-Buenos días, capitán –lo saludaron un par de guardias que se dirigía a relevar la vigilancia en la puerta del castillo.

-Buenos días –contestó, saludando con la cabeza.

-Calev, adivina quién viene hoy!–gritó desde el otro lado del foso del castillo un guardia que se acercaba rápidamente hacia la entrada.

-Rulf! –exclamó el capitán, caminando sonriente hacia su amigo.

-Me escapé de mi puesto un rato para venir a contarte algo.

-¿Dejaste la puerta al mercado sola para venir a contarme algo? –preguntó Calev, mientras hacía un saludo de lanzas con su camarada –cualquiera pensaría que algo o alguien te tiene un tanto distraído.

Ambos se rieron a carcajadas mientras apoyaban sus lanzas en el muro frontal del castillo.

-¿Viene con su padre? –preguntó el capitán, una vez habían dejado de reir.

-Supongo que no, ya sabes que sigue siendo muy ciudadoso con ella, aún la cree una niña.

-Pero también sigue siendo un dormilón de primera –apuntó Calev. Acto seguido, ambos vovieron a estallar en risotadas.

El joven guardia se quitó el casco y se rascó su cabellera negra mirando hacia el suelo.

-Bueno, hablando en serio... no sé si sirva de algo que ella venga.

-Pero qué estupideces estás diciendo, hombre. ¡Cada vez que ella viene es una oportunidad para ti!

-Lo sé, lo sé –contestó Rulf –Pero no entiendo por qué aún no...

-Vamos, no seas pesimista. Recuerda: si realmente la quieres, las cosas te saldrán de maravilla, porque las diosas verán que te mereces el éxito.

Rulf miró a su amigo y luego hacia el camino.

-Tienes razón –dijo, tomando su lanza y poniendose su casco –Bueno, supongo que debe estar a punto de partir para acá, así que será mejor que me apresure.

-Así se habla –dijo el capitán de la guardia real, despidiendose de su amigo –¡Recuerda lo que te he dicho!

-¡Sí! –gritó Rulf, mientras corría por el camino de tierra como si no llevara armadura.

Calev vió cómo su amigo se alejaba rápidamente y volvió a entrar al interior del castillo. Los soldados seguián en su formación. Miró hacia arriba y vió que los rayos del sol aún no cubrían completamente ni la mitad del patio de entrada en el que se encontraban. Se paró entre las dos filas de soldados y se quedó ahí unos segundos, al cabo de los cuales todos se quedaron en silencio.

-Los felicito muchachos, acabamos de lograr una nueva marca: el sol ni siquiera a sobrepasado el muro frontal y ya estamos listos –dijo en voz alta, a raíz de lo cual se oyeron animados vítores. Todos se relajaron y comenzaron a conversar alegremente entre ellos, eso sí, sin romper su ordenada formacion. Después de todo, el capitán seguía mirando.

VI

La noche seguía cubriendo con su manto de negrura las interminables arenas del Desierto Exterior. El frío hacía que hasta la fogata central del campamento se encogiera para abrigarse. Los soldados de guardia eran lo suficientemente profesionales como para no quedarse dormidos mientras vigilaban, no obstante, nadie podía dormir completamente tranquilo; los ataques de los grupos enemigos eran impredecibles y además no contaban con la ayuda de la luz solar. El General había dado órdenes de que se diera la alerta por cualquier cosa que escapara a lo normal, por insignificante que fuera. El campamento no era muy amplio, pues no querían llamar demasiado la atención del enemigo, y había una sola fogata encendida, por la misma razón.

-¿Están muy cansados? –preguntó el General a los dos soldados que hacían la guardia en el lado norte del campamento.

-No, señor –respondió rápidamente uno de ellos.

El General los quedó mirando por unos segundos.

-Aprecio mucho su profesionalismo, pero no quiero cansar a nadie más de la cuenta. Los necesito a todos en todo momento. Por eso vengo a relevarlos, para que descansen un rato.

-Señor, realmente no es necesario que...

-¿Qué es lo que siempre les he querido inculcar como General, soldados?

-Que no le gusta ordenar las cosas, señor.

-Exacto. Amigos, les recomiendo que descansen, ¿O es que no confían en que yo pueda hacer una buena guardia?

Los soldados se miraron y luego miraron al General.

-Por supuesto que no, señor. Muchas gracias.

-Descansen tranquilos.

El General se sentó frente a la fogata para calentarse un poco las manos, pues la túnica de lana que llebava puesta no era suficiente. Llevaba su espada envainada y en la espalda, pero el escudo estaba apoyado contra un bulto, no muy lejos suyo. La azul defensa que lo había ayudado tantas veces lucía el dibujo de un águila y también un símbolo dorado triangular, formado por tres triángulos más pequeños.

El desierto era silencioso de noche, por lo que la más mínima brisa se escuchaba claramente. La oscuridad era tan densa que era imposible predecir cómo era el terreno arenoso que distaba más de 2 metros de los límites del campamento.

De una de las tiendas de campaña salió un soldado alto, de pelo corto y oscuro.

-¿Todavía en pie? –preguntó el general.

-No estoy tan cansado como para seguir tratando de dormir –respondió el soldado, cuya armadura era un poco diferente a la de los demás soldados. El genearl sonrió.

-Entonces siéntate frente a la fogata y aprovecha de espantar el frío ahora que calentarse es más fácil que refrescarse.

-Gracias, General.

-Silo, no entiendo por qué demonios no me llamas simplemente por mi nombre.

-Simplemente porque tú eres el general y yo el capitán.

-Ah, entonces está bien, señor capitán.

Ambos rieron. Silo se puso en cuclillas para calentarse las manos.

-Odio que haya poca luz –dijo Silo, mirando hacia el cielo.

-Yo también. Es una desventaja terrible en tierras que no conocemos tan bien como el enemigo. Pero tengo que confesar que no me gustaría, en el día, estar sentado en la arena caliente y quemarme el...

-¡Creo que algo se acerca! –dijo una vocecita, al tiempo que una pequeña luz comenzaba a revolotear junto al general.

-Ya me estaba pareciendo raro que no atacaran de noche –respondió Silo.

-Da la alarma –ordenó el General, mientras se sacaba el manto de lana para poder luchar mejor.

El capitán se paró rápidamente y fue golpeando con su lanza los escudos que había afuera de las tiendas de campaña mientras daba la alarma. Al instante los soldados comenzaron a salir de sus tiendas, listos y equipados para enfrentar al enemigo. El problema era que el enemigo no aparecía por ninguna parte.

-¡Están intentando tomarnos por todos los flancos! –dijo la vocecita mientras esa pequeña luz se movía alborotadamente frente al rostro del general.

Silo vió que el General, quien no usaba armadura como los demás, y que no usaba más que un gorro mientras los soldados usaban cascos, se preparaba para lanzarse en defensa del campamento.

-¡Soldados, el General es famoso por su valor! ¡Que no seamos famosos nosotros sólo por eso! –gritó Silo, al tiempo que se ponía su casco y veía cómo el General se colgaba su carcaj de flechas y su arco.

-Si el enemigo se está tomando su tiempo, hay que impedir que la batalla se lleve a cabo al ritmo que ellos quieren –dijo el general. Acto seguido, desenvainó su espada y tomó su escudo, para después, seguido fielmente por esa danzarina lucecita, correr hacia la oscuridad lanzando un valiente grito de guerra.


End file.
